The Cousland Girl
by Aleesh87
Summary: AU: what happens if you don't choose the human noble line... they could all die in the castle or this could happen, we dont know :
1. The Incident

Elissa grumbled and rolled over as Kip, her Mabari, growled viciously at the door. "Damn it Kip, I'm trying to sleep!" she barked back at him, covering her head with a pillow. After a few moments, when he didn't let up, the young Cousland crawled out of bed. "I've had just about enough out of you, today!" she hissed. Kip kept on barking, as a servant ran through the door.

"My lady, we're under attack!" he screamed in terror, as an arrow landed in his neck. Elissa tensed, and quickly got into her leather armor while Kip held the attackers at bay. There were four of them, and Elissa roared as she used her longsword to cut them all down.

"Darling! I heard fighting outside and I feared the worst! Are you hurt?" her mother asked, rushing out of her bedchamber and into the small hallway.

"I'm fine. What's going on?!" Elissa all but screamed, barely keeping steady.

"A scream woke me up, and I heard fighting so I barred the doors. Did you see their shields? Those are Howe's men! Why would they attack us?!" Eleanor Cousland asked, her voice eerily calm.

"He's betrayed Father! He attacks while our troops are gone!" Elissa yelled, her voice breaking.

"You don't think Howe's men were delayed… on purpose? Bastard, I will kill the man myself! Have you seen your father? He never came to bed!" Eleanor's voice held, proving her steel resolve. Never let it be said that Eleanor Cousland is soft.

"No, I haven't. I was in my room." Elissa spoke like a young child still believing she was in a nightmare after waking.

"We must find him!" The Teryna demanded, wanting so badly for her daughter to snap out of her shock. It would do nobody any good if all the Cousland's died in Highever Castle.

"We should check on Oriana and Oren, as well." Elissa nodded, still not making sense of any of it.

"Andraste's mercy! What if the soldier's went into Fergus's room first! Check on them, quickly! Then we will search for father downstairs!" Although the Teryna was staying level, her eyes betrayed her fear.

Elissa led the way, small tasks made it easier for her to deal with the bigger situation. She paused in front of Fergus's door, praying to the Maker that everything would be okay.

"No! My little Oren! What manner of fiend slaughters innocents?!" Eleanor screamed as she entered. She knelt down next to her grandson and placed a hand on his forehead, looking down on his innocent face.

"Don't look, Mother." was all Elissa could manage.

"Oh I'll look. I'll remember this when I send Howe squealing like the hog he is! Poor Fergus! Let's go, I don't want to see this." her mother cried, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. They rushed downstairs, where the real noise was happening. "Can you hear the fighting? Howe's men must be everywhere!"

"How can we get out of the castle?" Elissa asked, still trying to manage everything into small tasks.

"The servant's passage leads through the larder, but we must find your father first. The front gates. That's where your father must be."

"Is there nothing else we can do?" _Smaller steps first_, Elissa thought

"I have my treasury key. We can go there and get the Cousland sword first. If anything is worth fighting to keep out of Howe's hands, it's that sword. But it may be a dangerous path." Eleanor spoke slowly and calmly, taking this into consideration.

"Then let's go to the treasury."

"If Howe's men are inside, they must already control the castle. We must use the servants' entry in the larder to escape. Do you hear me?" Eleanor took control, knowing full well that her daughter was in no position to pull off the 'great castle escape' without her.

"I hear you." the younger Cousland sighed

"Then let us be swift." her mother said, leading them down the ramp and into the main hall.

"The castle has fallen! I'm getting out of here!" A servant yelled in hysteria as they came down the ramp

"Run, if you're such a coward!" Elissa hissed at him

"Here they come! They're right behind me!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, and ran around the corner out of sight. There were four in the hall, and six more in the room where the servants eat their food. It didn't require much of a thought process to take them all down, especially with the help of three Cousland guards. Elissa took a sick pleasure in killing these traitors, and felt no remorse. She had never actually killed a person before, being trained in the comfort of her own home. She had always stopped at first blood, but today she relished in her blood stained leather and skin. The mabari hounds she had to slay, however, would have made her feel bad, if she had stopped to care.

"We're getting close to the treasury, the Cousland sword lies inside. Use the key I gave you, that sword cannot fall into Howe's hands." Eleanor sighed, as they stood blood splattered in front of the treasury door. Inside she quickly put on the scale armor off a rack, and opened the family chest to hold the family sword. It was the most beautiful piece of work she had ever seen. Quickly she grabbed the shield of Highever and ran to meet her mom back outside. There were more men now, and she had hoped her Cousland pride hadn't doomed them all. Angrily, she ran into the main hall, where there were already soldiers inside, both Howe's and her fathers. Focusing on the mage, she cut her in half with one fell swoop, before bringing her attention to the rogue beside her. Once she had time to look up, she almost laughed at the blood soaking everyone's hair, plastering it to their foreheads and necks. But to laugh would deem her hysterical, and there was simply no time for that.

"Go! Man the gates! Keep those bastards out as long as you can!" Ser Gilmore started delegating. "Your Ladyship! My lady! You're both alive! I was certain Howe's men had gotten through!" he said, quite relieved, turning to look at the Teryna and her daughter.

"Have you seen my father?!" Elissa gasped, still trying to stick to her simple steps.

"He was looking for you two! He told me to man the gates and keep them out as long as we could. If you've another way out, use it quickly!"

"We need to find father!"

"When I last saw the Teryn, he was badly wounded. I asked him not to go but he was determined to find you. I believe he went to the servant's entrance in the larder." The knight told them

"Thank you Ser Gilmore. May the Maker watch over you." Eleanor's eyes softened at the poor knight, who would probably not make it to dawn. None of the valiant knights would.

"May He watch over us all…" Ser Gilmore sighed sadly, turning back toward the gates.

Elissa felt she could breathe easier now that they had a set path. She followed her mother's lead through the opposite exit they came in and back into the hallway.

"We must get out, they're slaughtering everyone!" She heard a few servents cry as they ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. Battling their way through more Howe servants and one Howe knight, they had finally made their way into the kitchen, where Nan and the poor elven servants lie dead. Elissa said a silent prayer for them as she stepped into the larder to Bryce Cousland. "There… you both are. I was… wondering when you'd get here." Bryce Cousland was laying on the lader floor, covered in his own blood

"Maker's breath! What happened!" his wife rushed to his side, kneeling over him

"Howe's men… found me first. Almost… did me in right there." the man was struggling for air

"How did you get here? You can hardly move!" This was not in Elissa's plan

"We must get you out of here!" Eleanor interjected, placing her arm under his shoulder to support him. Elissa crouched down to his other side to help prop him up while Kip growled angrily at the door.

"I… I wont survive the standing, I think." he shook his head, defeated.

"That's not true! You'll be fine!" Elissa shrieked at him

"Ah, my darling girl, if only will could make it so!"

"Any moment now Howe will break through the castle gates! We must go!" Teryna gasped, and grabbed her husband's hand

"Someone… must reach Fergus… tell him what has happened." It was a miracle the man had survived this long, a pool of blood forming around him.

"And take _vengeance._" Elissa nodded coldly

"Yes, vengeance." he nodded back

"Bryce no! We must use the servant's entrance and find someone to heal you!" Eleanor cried out disdainfully

"No… the castle is surrounded… won't make it…"

"Then I know what needs to be done. Elissa, you leave, go as far as you can and find an ally, try to get word to Fergus of the gross injustice done here tonight! I will stay behind, and take as many of Howe's men down that I can to buy you time!" Eleanor pleaded with her daughter

"No. I can't. I won't. Mother do not ask me to leave you and father here to die! I will do a lot of things for the Cousland name but I won't do that! And where would I go? Who can we trust?" Elissa stood up, shaking her head, and drew her sword, preparing for the swarm of soldiers that would break through the door at any minute.

"Pup… please…" came her father's ragged cry "Go to Redcliffe. Arl Eamon has always been an ally… and is not like… Howe."

"Father…" Elissa whined "It's not fair…"

"Life… never is… Pup…"

"Elissa, go!" Eleanor screamed at the girl, almost pushing her into the tunnel that served as the servant's entrance.

"I… I understand… I love you both so much!" Elissa cried out, as a loud noise was made from the castle entrance. She barely had time to react as she was forced into the tunnel, Kip on her heels. Survival mode kicked in as she raced through the tunnels and out into the open sky. There were no soldiers surrounding the castle anymore, which could only mean that they were all inside the walls. _Elissa, I will give you five seconds to let the panic settle in, and then it's over. One. Two. Three. Four. Five._ Elissa took a deep breath, and then looked to the sky, turning her back from the North Star to head south towards Redcliffe, her faithful hound right beside her.


	2. Arl Eamon

Elissa wrung her hands as she stood in the grand hall of Redcliffe castle while Kip whimpered. She hadn't told anyone who she was, in fear of being struck down where she stood. All Ser Perth knew was that she was from Highever, she had dire news for the Arl, and that the news was for his ears only. The poor girl was caked in dirt and blood, deep circles under her eyes and twigs in her badly tangled hair, which was poorly tied up. She was happy she didn't have a mirror handy to see her fall from grace. It was a long two day journey from Highever to Redcliffe, to say the least.

"The Arl will see you now, but I must be in his presence, in case you intend to harm him." Ser Perth raised an eyebrow at her

"But you took my weapon and shield." The girl mumbled impatiently. She had no desire to be polite

"Yes well, it's procedure. Now follow me." He motioned with his head for her to follow him, and then walked briskly to the Arl's study. Only after the door was shut tightly behind them did the Arl speak

"What news have you? Is King Cailan going to delay battle after all for my troops to get there? But no, I suppose he wouldn't send a knight from Highever to tell me that, would he?" The Arl questioned.

"No, I'm afraid not. You see-" Elissa wasn't sure what to say. The angry and bitter speech she prepared fell out of her head once she reached the castle, and now all she had was snippets of what she was going to say, none of which made sense.

"Wait… you are no knight or errand runner. Come here girl." Arl Eamon demanded, and Elissa nervously stepped forward, not making eye contact. "You're Elissa Cousland! What's wrong child? What news did you come with!"

Elissa bit her cheeks, deciding where to start. "Arl Howe took over the castle, killing everyone inside. I barely made it out by the hair of my chin, you see, through the servant's entrance, and-"

"Fergus too?" The Arl asked, a very shocked and concerned expression on his face

"No, Fergus thankfully left for Ostagar earlier. I was supposed to find an ally and wait for news of the battle and to send word to Fergus. I couldn't let Howe tell the King any story he wished, his treachery couldn't go unpunished." Elissa still couldn't look the Arl in the eye, she was so very weary and famished. Kip looked from his mistress to Eamon, barking excitedly.

"Maker's breath! I always knew Howe was a rat, but I never thought he would go so far! Using this discord in the south to advance his own personal gain is a damnable offense! My nephew will learn the truth as soon as his business in the south is over! But until then, we must give you a hot meal and make you a proper room. Bryce Cousland's daughter will not stand under my roof with leaves in her hair if I have anything to say about it!" Eamon laughed, standing up from behind his desk.

"Wait, Eamon, if I may" Ser Perth spoke up

"Yes?" Eamon asked

"If word gets out that Lady Cousland is here, they might send people here to finish the job. I propose we hide her in plain sight, stick her under my guard in the army. She's already proven her prowess as a fighter, if it even comes to that. We can keep her Mabari in the castle for the time being."

"Yes, that does make sense…" Eamon said thoughtfully "I suppose we don't have much of a choice, really, as servants do talk, and word spreads rather quickly. I'm sorry, Elissa, but hiding you in plain sight is the only way I can guarantee your safety."

"As long as I get a bath and some food you could stick me in the barn for all I care." Elissa was finally able to let out the breath she was holding since she left Highever castle two days ago, and was surprised to find out how bitter it tasted.


	3. Alaina Leal

The Teryn's daughter never realized how privileged she was until she was scrubbing two day old caked on mud off her skin in the barracks. It was even worse combing her own hair, especially because she had to pull all the twigs and leaves out of it herself. Elissa cried out in pain several times trying to untangle the harsh knots, and had nothing to smooth the friz out with after. Several times she gave up, sitting down on the bench and pouting until she decided to try again. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she felt clean enough to step back out into the world and try out her new identity. Someone had laid a suit of chain mail and some underclothes for her while she struggled with her image, and once she was dressed she took that big leap from Elissa Cousland, the Teryn's daughter, to Alaina Leal, a commoner. Ser Perth named her, and made her the new recruit, saying that they recruit people so often, especially now that there is a supposed Blight, that no one would even raise an eyebrow at her.

Elissa stepped out of the barrack's washroom, and into the sleeping quarters. _I guess I'm going to have to get used to sleeping among other people_, she thought to herself. She had already been shown which bed would be hers, and now all she had to do was go outside and pretend to blend in.

"Well, don't you clean up nicely?" Ser Perth mused, looking at Elissa intently

"Go soak your head." she said impatiently "Now what?"

"Now we wait for news of the battle at Ostagar. If all goes well, we'll find Fergus, tell the King what's happened, and send our armies up north to give you back Highever. Until then, you keep your head low, don't say anything to anybody. There may be people who could recognize you here still, and we don't need that."

"Then I suppose I will be the well trained Pup that I am and stay out of trouble. I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience." Elissa rolled her eyes

"This isn't Highever castle, princess" Ser Perth sneered "over here you're nobody. By blood you very may well be the Teryna of Highever, but over here, right now, you're just a common arrow catcher. For all sakes and purposes, to everyone else here, you're expendable." he stopped as he saw Bryce's little spitfire still holding her head up high, indifferent to his insult "I've heard about you…" he continued, smiling inside as he saw her eyebrow quirk upwards "sometimes good things, mostly bad things. They say you're a huge bitch, that your dad spoiled you rotten, and that the only reason you weren't married off at sixteen was because your parents couldn't find anyone in all of Thedas who could put up with your mood swings."

He almost laughed as he watched her face crumble, knowing he struck a huge nerve "This conversation is over." Elissa growled, turning on her heel and stomping away from Ser Perth and his smug smile.

* * *

_A/N: i know shes not really a princess, he's just saying that because shes spoiled rotten, its a nickname! in case you didnt get it :)_


	4. Ostagar

Elissa was wakened by the sound of soldiers scurrying about, seeming way more rushed than normal. It had been a week since she reached Redcliffe, and she knew this wasn't an every morning occurrence.

"Why hasn't someone woken the new recruit?" someone barked from a distance, obviously talking about Elissa

"I- I don't know, Ser!" came the reply. Elissa stood up in the long john's provided for her, which were way too big and almost falling off her small frame.

"You, girl! What are you doing, can't you see everyone is in their armor already? Are you stupid or just daft?" he didn't wait for a reply "Just get ready!" he roared at her, getting spit everywhere. Elissa rushed to put on her armor, desperate to find out what was going on. Once outside, she stepped into formation, eagerly listening to whatever Ser Perth had to say.

"Soldiers! Bann Teagan of Rainesfere has come back from Denerim with grave news. I fear the battle of Ostagar is lost, and Lothering has been taken by the darkspawn as well."

Elissa felt her stomach make somersaults as she took all of this in, anything else that Ser Perth said falling on deaf ears. Ostagar was lost. Fergus was in Ostagar, therefore Fergus may be lost too.

"Alaina!" Ser Perth yelled, and Elissa snapped out of her daydream, or rather, day nightmare, and realized that all the other soldiers had dissipated.

"Uh… Yes Ser!" she straightened up

"I need to speak to you in private." He motioned with his head for her to follow him over to the bridge. "Look, there are some weird things going on up at the castle, the other knights and Bann Tegan have been in there without contacting us since Tegan came back two days ago, which doesn't happen. I want to go to the castle to check it out but I dare not go alone. I need you to come with me, I've seen your prowess with the two handed sword and out of all these halfwit soldiers, you're the one I trust the most not to die, and the Arl's life may depend on us."

"Oh? I thought I was a 'moody princess' and therefore, by nature, not trustworthy." Elissa rolled her eyes

"I was commenting on your fighting skills, not your demeanor, princess. In any other situation, I wouldn't trust you as far as I could throw you." Ser Perth crossed his arms, challenging the girl.

"And who is to say that I wouldn't betray you in battle?" Elissa met his challenge

"Because, princess, in the real world, you need someone to watch your back. We aren't in Highever Castle anymore." Checkmate.

"Right, well even if I wanted to stay and be the Great Castle Detective, I have to get to Ostagar. My brother was there, I just need to-"

"If he was there he's most likely dead along with the Grey Wardens and King Cailan." Ser Perth interrupted

"Th-they all died? Even the King? And all the Grey Wardens?" Elissa's eyes widened in realization as she dropped her jaw.

"Did you not hear a word I said up there?"

"After you said Ostagar was lost I zoned out… I don't, I can't…" she furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head "I have to go to Ostagar. I have to see…"

Ser Perth grabbed her wrist "You aren't going anywhere, princess. You're my charge, and you're staying here. 'Great Castle Detective' or no, you will stay in Redcliffe."

As if on cue, Kip came running from the castle gates, barking angrily. Elissa tore her wrist from Ser Perth's grip as she knelt down to see what was troubling her Mabari. "What is it, boy?" she asked, and her hound barked in reply, running a few steps toward the castle gates and then looking back at her expectantly.

"What is it?" Ser Perth asked

"I don't know, but something at the castle isn't right. If I play Great Castle Detective with you, will you let me go?"

"It's not up to me it's up to the Arl, and he may be dead by now!" Ser Perth hissed through his teeth.

"What did you say?" Elissa questioned while standing up to face the knight, not sure she heard him correctly.

"Did I use my outdoor voice?" Ser Perth scowled "Look, keep this quiet, but the Arl took ill a few days ago, soon after Ostagar fell. We've sent Templars hunting for the Sacred Ashes of Andraste, but no word on that yet, and now we've lost contact with the castle. I would have gone myself but I have to watch over you."

"Are you trying to get romantic with me?" Elissa smirked

Ser Perth raised an eyebrow at her before throwing his head back in an uproarious laugh. "No, that is the one thing I'm not trying to do."

"Right, anyway, why are you keeping the Arl's illness a secret from the villiage?"

"Because we don't want to start a panic! Could you imagine what would happen if all of Redcliffe found out that the Arl was poisoned!" Ser Perth was keeping his voice low, but it was obvious he wanted to yell.

"Poisoned is it now? You can't even keep your own stories straight! I'm leaving for Ostagar tonight, and taking Kip with me. I don't trust being here even one more day." Elissa crossed her arms and tried to turn around, before Ser Perth grabbed her wrist again to stop her.

"Don't be an idiot! Don't come into the castle with me, fine, but you don't know what's out there in the wide open world."

"I'm not your prisoner! You can't keep me here against my will!" Elissa shouted, which brought upon looks from the villagers and soldiers in the vicinity.

"Keep your head down." Ser Perth whispered hoarsely. "If you aren't going to cooperate, I will lock you in the Chantry. True you are no prisoner, but if you have such little value for your family name that you will run off willy nilly towards a darkspawn burial ground, I have no choice but to treat you like one, if only to save you from yourself. Now you decide, will you help out with the mystery in the castle, or do you want to be locked away in the Chantry?"

"Fine, I will help you in the castle. I'll put Kip in the Chantry and then we can play detective. But know this, once we're done doing whatever needs to be done, nothing can keep me here. Not even the Maker himself. So when do we take off?" Elissa demanded, locking her eyes with his.

"Well we'll just have to see about that. I'll come get you before dawn. Be ready. Now go, and remember, you're on my territory, princess. You start anymore scenes like the one you did just now, there will be consequences." Ser Perth threatened, and then turned down the hill and into the village.


	5. Devouring Corpses

"Maker help us!" came a cry from the door of the barracks, waking Elissa up. The air smelled of rotting flesh and smoke, choking her up. Everyone around her looked around at each other, stupefied.

"What are you standing around for, we're under attack!" Elissa screamed, throwing on her armor. Most of the soldiers snapped out of it and followed suit, the rest still looking around in a stupor. She grabbed her regulation sword and was the first out of the barracks, surveying the scene before her. Ser Perth was ushering the villagers into the Chantry while the guards that were on patrol were running up the hill toward the castle gates. Knowing better than to approach Ser Perth in front of all the towns folk, she ran up the hill with the herd of guards.

"M-maker…" a voice from the front of the herd came, and Elissa looked up to see walking skeletons with armor and swords running towards them. The guards in front stopped dead in their tracks, causing everyone to bunch up. As the walking skeletons came closer, the smell of rotting flesh became more pungent, morbidly reminding Elissa of the siege at Highever.

"Don't just stand there!" Ser Perth yelled, coming up the hill and to the front line "fight, you idiots!" The knight pummeled the first skeleton that approached, which seemed to break the soldiers of their trance, as they too began to fight. The skeletons crumbled easily, their biggest threat obviously their stench. Elissa tore through whole rows of the monsters easily as the group of guards advanced closer to the castle gates, not wanting to stop for even a second to think of the smell or how none of this made sense. _Skeletons in armor coming out of a castle? A bad adventure tale indeed _she thought, and almost chuckled. After about five minutes of mindless sword swinging, the monsters ceased to come through the gates.

"Coming through!" came a shout, as the gates swung open, and a troop of about seven knights came out. "Thank you, everyone, for holding the monsters away from the town! Now, get back to the barracks, if anything else breaks through we will handle it. In the morning, Bann Teagan of Rainesfere will explain to everyone what's going on to the best of his ability.'

"Where is the Bann now?" Ser Perth asked the knight in charge.

"Come, Ser Perth, we have much to discuss." The knight smiled wearily, and led Ser Perth over to the windmill while the rest of the soldiers slowly trudged back to the barracks. Elissa wanted so badly to listen in on the knights conversation, but went with her better judgment and followed the rest of the soldiers to the barracks.

* * *

"Dear citizens of Redcliffe Village!" Bann Teagan started his speech, "Your beloved Arl Eamon has taken ill! As you saw last night, there are monsters now coming down into our little village from the castle! I know this may be asking a lot, but I need all able bodied men to fight against these fiends! The women, children, elderly and disabled must stay in the Chantry until the threat is resolved! We must learn to work together or Redcliffe will surely succumb to these abominations!" It was the next morning, and there were shocked gasps and murmurs breaking out through the crowd. "I will stay in the Chantry as the last line of defense. If you need anything talk to Ser Perth or Murdock! Remember, you aren't fighting for your home, you're fighting for everything you love. May the Maker watch over us!" the crowd cheered as Teagan exited the stage, and the Revered Mother stepped up to give a blessing. Surprisingly, no one had died in last nights attack, but Elissa was sure that they hadn't fought off the worst of them yet. Elissa went to find Ser Perth before the Revered Mother's speech was finished and everyone and their mother's wanted to talk to him, and found him near the dock speaking closely with Bann Teagan. The Bann turned around to look at her, nodded, and then turned back to Ser Perth.

"You! Come here!" Ser Perth called to her

"Good evening, your Grace" Elissa bowed to the Bann

"Stop that, if anything I should be bowing to you, my Lady. It seems that the opportunists among us have used to Blight to their full advantage, killing the Teryn's family in cold blood and poisoning my poor brother. Loghain's a fool for thinking he can lead a blight without any Grey Warden's in all of Ferelden. He started a civil war, I hope the bastard can sleep easy knowing he doomed every single person in his beloved country." Bann Teagan said bitterly

"But it was Howe that killed my family…" Elissa quizzically replied

"And Howe is in cahoots with Loghain Mac Tir, dear."

"I don't understand any of this. Wasn't Loghain at Ostagar?" The girl's face was scrunched up, making her look like a very confused child.

"Well let me see, how should I put this…" Bann Tegan started to explain "Loghain was to set up an ambush while the darkspawn were engaged with the rest of the armies of Ferelden. Loghain retreated, saying that the Grey Warden's betrayed the King and he was lucky to get out alive."

"Maybe he's telling the truth?" Elissa asked, still quite puzzled. Ser Perth let out an exasperated sigh.

"If he didn't plan the retreat and saw the Warden's betrayal, why is everyone in his army accounted for and not one Grey Warden left in Ferelden? No, it doesn't add up. I too didn't want to believe the Hero of the River Dane would do something so atrocious." Teagan smiled apologetically

"Well surely not every Grey Warden is dead, aren't there some in Orlais? In the Anderfels?"

"Loghain sincerely believes he can take down the archdemon without their help. Every Grey Warden is being turned away at the border. All of Ferelden will be overrun by darkspawn before this Blight is over, it seems. Especially with Anora as Queen, there's no way she's going to turn her back on her father. She's too much of her father's daughter. I just wish there was… Unless…" Bann Teagan's face lit up as he was speaking, then just as quickly darkened again "but no, it would be far too much to ask for him to be alive. He most likely fell in Ostagar too."

"I'm not following you at all, I'm sorry I must be very dense." Elissa half smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"No, it's a lot to take in all at once. I've had over a week to get used to it. I'm very sorry to spring all this on you so suddenly, my Lady, you've been through a lot these past two weeks. Was there anything in particular you wanted to ask? I'd be happy to answer any questions I can."

"Ser Perth and I were going to head into the castle, before those things came out, but since you and the other Knights are here I suppose we don't have to. After we did that, I was going to leave in search of my brother. I wanted to tell you that I was leaving in the morning."

Bann Teagan examined the girl closely, and shook his head "I think it's admirable that you want to find your brother, and I couldn't say that I wouldn't do the same, but you haven't been out there. Those monsters you encountered last night are nothing compared to the darkspawn."

"Why do people keep telling me that like I'm some stupid kid? In case you haven't noticed I'm pretty formidable with a blade and I'm not too bad with a crossbow either. I've been very patient since I've gotten here, don't make me pull rank on you." Elissa crossed her arms and widened her stance, daring anyone to tell her no.

Ser Perth turned to the Bann "See, I told you."

Bann Teagan nodded, taking a few steps to the lake, and behind Elissa. "Well, Ser Perth, it seems you were right, and that we do have little choice. I'm sorry, my Lady…" he sighed, bringing the butt of his blade down upon her head.


	6. The Grey Wardens

Elissa had sat scowling in the Chantry for four days, and she hated being trapped. The news was more grave each day, as the monsters were becoming more and more powerful, and they had less soldiers to fend them off with each day. There were rumors circulating that they wouldn't last the night.

"You know, if you keep your face like that long enough, it will stick" the woman called Jetta said, smiling "and that would be so unbecoming for such a pretty lady as yourself."

Elissa smiled and nodded, "I just don't want to be in here one more night."

"You're lucky they didn't kill you! I thought it was standard procedure that all deserters were hung."

She opened her mouth to speak and then quickly closed it, as she hadn't put much thought as to why the others thought a functioning soldier who should be out there every night fighting against the monsters was locked in the Chantry. "Right, I was awful. I'm going to beg the Bann's forgiveness and head out there. I'm despicable!"

"Oh honey, you were scared. A pretty young thing like you shouldn't be fighting those things anyway, you should be married!" Jetta probably meant well, but Elissa couldn't help but make a face. "I'm sorry, did I overstep my boundaries? I shouldn't have."

"I'm going to talk to the Bann" she replied curtly, and made her way over to Bann Teagan.

"Are you ready to behave?" The Bann smiled

"Yes. I'll do anything you want, just please let me out of here. If I have to hear that girl over there blubber for even one more minute I just might do something about it." she shot a glare at the sobbing girl.

"Need I remind you why you're here? That girl's mom was carried away by the corpses, and her brother just took off this morning. Reminds me of someone else I know who is standing in front of me."

"Well I bet you didn't hit her over the head with the blunt end of your sword, did you? I was thrown in here for trying to do something about my situation. What's she doing about it?" Elissa crossed her arms and furrowed her brow at the Bann.

"Just go." Teagan let out an exasperated sigh and turned his head from her "Ask Ser Perth what needs to be done, or do whatever you want. And if you want to skip town, well it was nice knowing you."

Elissa turned on her heel and stormed out of the Chantry as loud as she could. She clenched her fists and stared straight at the ground ahead, not even noticing Tomas and the big group of strangers that trailed behind him until she ran into one. "Excuse me!" she yelled, throwing up her arms as she kept walking, not looking at the exceptionally large man she ran into. "Fuck what is WRONG with these people?" she was heard saying as she stormed up the hill.

"Ferelden certainly is ass backwards" the large traveler mumbled, as his elven companion turned around to watch the woman trudge up the mountain.

"Indeed…" he smiled, and turned back around to follow Tomas into the Chantry.

"Ah, princess! So glad you decided to join us. You going to play nice now?" Ser Perth smiled wickedly at his charge.

"Yeah I want to help. Whatever will get me out of that Maker forsaken Chantry." She growled

"That's a nice choice of words…" Ser Perth rolled his eyes, and Kip came running from behind the windmill towards his mistress.

"Kip!" she screamed in delight "Who's a good boy? Yes you are! Yes you are!" she proceeded to baby talk him.

"Ser Perth!" came a voice from behind her, out of breath.

"Ho, Tomas! What say you?" the Knight asked

"Grey Wardens, two of them, a female mage and a templar… they came to Redcliffe to talk to the Arl, I was sent to tell you." Tomas said in between breaths

"Two Grey Wardens, a mage and a templar? That's an unlikely duo" Ser Perth said thoughtfully.

"Now there are Grey Warden's here! Lovely." Elissa rolled her eyes

"Yes'm, and you ran right into one of their companions! A Qunari at that! He was pissed! You ran right into him!" Tomas exclaimed, excitedly

"Of course there was. And a dwarf and an elf and an apostate. Someone pinch me, I swear I'm dreaming."

"Well there was no dwarf…" Tomas mumbled under his breath, and walked away.

"So all the Warden's didn't die at Ostagar… this is great news!" Ser Perth said, pretty much to himself.

"Hurray! Now tell me what to do so I can get it done. We need to get into the castle, because those things aren't going to stop on their own. In case you forgot, there's a Blight going on, and we can't attend to that until we attend to this."

"I will talk to the Bann first thing tomorrow, I'm sure he is talking with the Warden's right now and then we will all have a game plan. As of right now, unless Owen opens the smithy again, we're all shit out of luck."

"Great, because this couldn't get any worse." Elissa placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head. "Can't you just order him to open the smithy? Someone could do that, right?"

"Sure, someone could coerce him into it, but I would hate to be the guy who gets shoddy work done the rest of their life." Ser Perth chuckled to himself "anyway look, I don't see tonight going smoothly. Morale is down, a lot of the soldiers are dead, and our armor and weapons are all shot. Even with the Grey Wardens help it may not be enough, they get stronger each night. You would be better off in the Chantry alongside Bann Teagan as our last line of defense."

"Are you serious? You throw me in the Chantry for four days because I want to leave and now that I don't want to leave you still want me in the Chantry? There's no way."

"We'll discuss this later, we have company." Ser Perth motioned his head towards the Grey Wardens and their companions who were headed up the hill towards them. Elissa turned her head to look at them and then back to Ser Perth.

Zevran turned his eyes on her as soon as she was in view. The fiery brunette who had ran into Sten earlier was talking closely with the man he supposed to be Ser Perth. She turned her head to look at their little army, and then back to the Knight. He tried to make out what they were saying, but could only make out what she was saying, and even then it was in broken parts as the wind carried her voice his way. '…fuck that' … 'no I…' … '…fine.' Then she turned to walk away, heading in their direction with a Mabari following closely behind her.

"Excuse me" Solona, the beautiful blonde Warden mage asked her, "is that Ser Perth?"

The brunette turned her head to look at their leader and nodded. "Ser Asshole is more like it" she mumbled under her breath, and Zevran wondered if anyone else caught it. Zevran did catch, however, Alistair almost twist his neck off his body trying to get a good look at her.

"Don't break your neck, pal." Solona grunted. Apparently she caught it too.

"No, I wasn't… she just looks familiar is all." Alistair looked at Solona sheepishly

"Of course" she smiled, as they approached Ser Perth

Elissa waited with Kip over by the barricades that were supposed to slow down the corpses. All the bodies had been carried out to be sent off into the lake, or so she supposed, since there was only blood and gore on the ground. "What happened here boy?" she asked Kip, who only let out a small whimper and hung his head. "That bad, huh?" Elissa sighed, and knelt down to plant a kiss on her pup's nose.

Above her she heard a throat being cleared, and she looked up to see the blonde elf that strode up the hill earlier with the Warden's looking down on her with an amused smile on his face.

"Can I help you?" she asked, annoyed.

"No, but 'Ser Asshole,' is it? He requested your audience." Zevran tried to fight back the smile that came with her blush.

"Oh, you heard that… well I suppose I shouldn't keep him waiting" she laughed nervously, and made her way back to Ser Perth.

"Well Princess, thank the Maker for small favors. First, I need you to go to the warehouse and gather the oil that is stored there, then talk to Owen. Somehow these Warden's got the smithy back in business. He's drunk as a skunk, but it's better than nothing. Looks like you wont have to spend the night in the Chantry after all."

"Thank the Maker!" Elissa almost cried, and then went down to the village warehouse. There were barrels of oil with her name on them, and Maker damn if she wasn't going to watch them light up tonight.

* * *

_A/N: sorry it took so long, i have the flu :[_

_and thank you to my one reviewer, debbiepuff! and also to those of you who added it to your alerts and faves :]_


	7. Return of the Devouring Corpses

_A/N: Sorry guys this chapter was really hard for me to write, I knew it had to be included but I just didn't want to do it, so sorry if it sucks :p and also, debbiepuff, I thought really hard about putting a drunk Elissa/Owen scene in, but it didn't seem to fit anywhere! And I will also try to write longer chapters... eventually :p_

* * *

It was now nightfall, and while they were waiting for the monsters to emerge from the castle, Zevran couldn't help but watch with great interest as the girl they called 'Alaina' twirled her great sword around. He was positive that Alaina wasn't her real name just as he was one hundred percent that she was no common soldier. He knew her claims that the mabari wasn't hers were false, and the way she carried herself was far different from any soldier he has ever seen in his life. She wasn't broken, or used to authority, even though she liked to pretend. She was a pretty formidable liar, but he was far better at it than she.

"What?" the girl asked

"Nothing, my darling, just admiring your swordplay. Tell me, how does one such as yourself hold a sword that outweighs you?" It was true mostly, the girl looked to be only about 50 kilograms soaking wet.

"How about you worry about yourself and not about how I swing a sword."

"Oh? And how do you… swing a sword?" the elf asked coyly, a smirk playing across his lips

"Pig." she looked at him in pure disgust, and walked closer to the barricade. Ser Perth placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see the monsters, with their torches, marching out of the castle and through the castle gates, which put them seconds away from rushing down the hill. "Son of a bitch…" she muttered while trying to light the oil on the ground with some flint.

Ser Perth abruptly grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back as a fireball came sailing by, hitting the oil and lighting the whole hill aflame. Elissa quickly jumped to her feet and looked back at the mage, half surprised and half furious, when they came. Now not only were they foul smelling, armor wearing, sword wielding skeletons, they were also on fire. They also weren't near as easy to kill as they were the first night. These ones knew how to maneuver, how to block, and where to stab. Elissa quickly disposed of the first two that rushed her, and then fell back as an arrow hit her in the shoulder, and another in her leg, pinning her to the floor. A skeleton rushed her, and she took his head off before he had a chance to swing. A surge of light went through her whole body, making her feel on top of the world, and she could suddenly move her leg. The girl had never had healing magic used on her before, or any magic for that matter, and it didn't feel like her insides were being roasted, or her brain electrocuted. It actually felt amazing, and she roared, leaping at every monster that came through the fire in hope that she would be injured enough to feel that magic again.

No dice, though, as the waves seemed to stop coming and another soldier came running up the hill below them, shouting that the monsters were invading the village, and the Warden and her party ran down below. Elissa staggered back, sitting with her back against a log.

"You okay?" Ser Perth asked

"I'm exhausted. That was the most intense thing I've ever had to do in my life."

"You were pretty impressive out there." Dwyn, the dwarf, commented.

Elissa smiled wearily "Bitch almost burned my face off."

"She also kept you, and most of us, alive." Ser Perth crossed his arms

"She only healed me once!" Elissa said crossly

"Well that was one more than I got!" that suspicious elf, Berwick, piped up.

"Ser Perth, should we be down there?" Elissa motioned with her head down the hill, where she could hear more fighting.

"No, there are other knights down there. We have to stay up here in case… Maker!" Ser Perth sighed as more skeletons came from the hill.

Elissa quickly got to her feet and thought to herself _this is going to be a loooong night._

A couple hours after dawn broke, Bann Teagan gave his speech and let the Revered Mother talk as the pretty blonde Warden stood on the steps of the Chantry and took her praise gracefully. Elissa sat as far back as she could and scowled at the mage.

"Rough night?" The elf with the rich Antivan accent asked, sliding in beside her.

"You could say that, yes." Elissa crossed her arms and made too much of an effort not to look at him

"I see you still have your eyebrows. That's a good thing, no?"

"I'm just lucky to still have my face." she huffed, then turned to him "Don't you have something to do? Carry the Wardens personal belongings? Fetch them water?"

"Ah you're a funny one. I'll leave you to your stewing now." The elf left as deftly as he came, and Elissa watched as the crowd scattered and Bann Teagan took the mage and her templar companion aside.

"Get up, Princess, the Bann has requested our audience at the windmill." Ser Perth nudged her knee with his foot

"But I haven't slept all night!" she protested

"Princess, while you were pouting in the Chantry for the last four days, this was what my men were doing all night. How much sleep do you think we got the last four nights? Now stand up." He grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her up

"I hate you so much" she muttered, but didn't protest further. It was when they were walking towards Teagan and the Wardens when Isolde came running from the palace gates.

"Maker!" Teagan said, and pointed in her direction as the Wardens and their companions turned around in shock. Isolde looked at Elissa before turning her full attention to the Bann. Something about danger in the castle, he needed to come right now. The Warden started asking questions, and Isolde was getting aggravated. Elissa never cared much for Isolde, but she cared for the Warden even less and shared in Isolde's aggravation. Ser Perth's hand rested on Elissa's shoulder, keeping her from spitting out any ill meant remarks the Warden's way. After the questioning stopped, Teagan was able to get rid of Isolde for a time while she stood near the gates with her guards, and he turned to talk to Ser Perth.

"Look, I have to go in there. I'm sending Solona, Alistair, and two of their companions down into the secret entrance to meet me. Once they get to the courtyard, you, Elissa, a few other soldiers and the rest of their team need to wait outside the castle entrance until the Warden's let you in. Then you will all enter into the castle together and we can try and put an end to this."

"What of Eamon? And Connor? Any news? Does Eamon still live?" Ser Perth asked

"No, but I will find out, one way or another." His eyes met Elissa's and the fear she saw in them chilled her to the bone

"May the Maker watch over you" Ser Perth sighed

"May He watch over us all…" Teagan replied, and headed as fast as he could toward Isolde and the castle.


End file.
